


Игра на публику

by Lemuria09



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: BDSM, Exhibitionism, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sticky Sex, Voyeurism
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-26
Updated: 2013-12-26
Packaged: 2018-01-06 06:00:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1103255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lemuria09/pseuds/Lemuria09
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Никакие отчёты и совещания не остановят Джазза, если он хочет своего бондмейта вотпрямщас.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Игра на публику

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Overtly kinky](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/33068) by Wicked3659. 



> Предупреждения: бессюжетный прон, хуманизированная интерфейс-система (порт/коннектор), чуть-чуть БДСМа, вуайеризм/эксгибиционизм, оральный коннект.
> 
> Местами причёсано и поправлено. Ранний вариант выкладывался на дайри.ру. Разрешение на перевод получено.

Джазз шагал по коридорам Арка, сверкая самодовольной ухмылкой. Его мысли занимала одна-единственная цель, и да поможет Праймас любому, кто встанет на его пути к ней. После почти целого земного месяца, проведённого на территории врага, Джаззу было необходимо снять напряжение. Ему был нужен его бондмейт. Как же хотелось снова ощутить уверенность и безопасность в его объятиях, эту близость, этот тесный контакт… Он позволил своему желанию просочиться к бондмейту, присутствие которого он ощущал своей Искрой. Ответ был предсказуем – тёплое, нежное чувство, окрашенное лёгким нетерпением. Проул явно был занят. Джазз хихикнул, приближаясь к кабинету Проула. О да, в скором времени он будет чрезвычайно занят.

Негромко постучав в дверь, Джазз сложил руки на груди и небрежно прислонился к дверному косяку.

«Дверь открыта, Джазз.»

Закатив оптику под визором, Джазз толкнул дверь и вошёл в кабинет.

\- Проулер, с тобой совсем не интересно, - он ухмыльнулся и, не тратя время зря, завалился к Проулу на колени и принялся зацеловывать его до умопомрачения.

Проул легко рассмеялся и с тихими стонами отвечал на ласки какое-то время, но в конце концов осторожно отстранил Джазза от себя.

\- Джазз, я несказанно рад видеть тебя, но я пытаюсь подготовиться к встрече с Праймом.

\- Да ладно тебе, - мурлыкнул Джазз, игриво лизнув верхнюю кромку знаменитого проуловского красного шеврона и получив в ответ низкое мурлыканье вокалайзера и мягкое урчание двигателя полискара. – Видишь, ты тоже этого хочешь!

Вздохнув и аккуратно снимая Джазза со своих колен, Проул бросил на него увещевательный взгляд и чуть заметно дёрнул дверцами в стороны в невысказанном предостережении.

\- Может и так, однако у меня есть работа, Джазз. Я ведь уже пообещал, что у нас будет возможность побыть наедине после того, как я закончу свои дела на сегодня. Пожалуйста, постарайся понять.

Слегка нахмурившись, Джазз забрался к Проулу на стол, не давая ему не то что сосредоточиться, а даже хотя бы дотянуться до своих датападов. Специально сдвигаясь так, чтобы оказаться на пути у Проула, пока тот пытался взять датапады, Джазз довольно урчал, когда руки Проула касались его брони.

\- Джазз, прошу тебя! – Проул с негодованием откинулся на спинку кресла.

\- О чём? – мурлыкнул Джазз, раскидываясь на столе и стараясь столкнуть с его поверхности как можно больше того, что на ней лежало.

\- Прошу тебя, кончай с этим…

\- Кончать? Хм, это я запросто, - ухмыльнулся Джазз, проводя руками по своей талии, скользя ими ниже и приподнимая тазовую секцию, когда кончики пальцев коснулись его интерфейс-панели. – Вот так?

\- Я имел в виду, кончай этот беспредел и слезай с моего стола… хотя ты и так это знал, верно? – Проул сложил руки на груди, и его оптика явно засветилась ярче, пока Джазз продолжал поглаживать свою броню, при этом соблазнительно постанывая.

\- Угуммм… скажи мне, что хочешь, чтобы я прекратил, Проулер, - визор Джазза вспыхнул, стоило ему сильнее надавить на панель. – Скажи, что не хочешь взять меня прямо здесь… - визор мигнул, когда панель скрылась в пазах, и его пальцы бесстыдно нырнули в уже влажный от смазки порт, - …ннгхх, прямо сейчас.

Крепко сжав губы, Проул тихо зарычал при виде развернувшегося прямо перед ним представления. Подрагивая дверо-крыльями от едва сдерживаемого желания, чёрно-белый бот призвал весь свой самоконтроль, чтобы оставаться в кресле, пока его партнёр ублажал себя на его собственном столе.

\- Джазз, если я дам согласие пойти с тобой в твой отсек, прямо сейчас, ты прекратишь это?

Неторопливо поднимая тазовую секцию навстречу собственным рукам и прикусывая нижнюю губу с чувственным стоном, Джазз одарил Проула ухмылкой, и его глосса на мгновение показалась меж его губ.

\- Неее… если хочешь меня, возьми меня прямо здесь. Я знаю, ты хочешь, Проул. Не прикидывайся, что не сходишь с ума от желания отконнектить меня, не сходя с этого места.

Не устояв перед обольщением своего бондмейта, и в то же время слегка раздражённый его нечестными методами убеждения, Проул вылетел из кресла и ухватил Джазза за обтекатель на шее, после чего развернул диверсанта на столе, подхватил под тазовую секцию и нетерпеливо подтянул к себе поближе.

\- Что ж, Джазз… - низко прорычал он, глядя на бондмейта потемневшей от возбуждения оптикой, - будь по-твоему.

\- Ннгхх, люблю, когда ты командуешь, - проурчал Джазз, прежде чем увлечь Проула в нежный, горячий поцелуй и скользнуть глоссой в его рот, чтобы ощутить вкус своего восхитительного бондмейта.

\- Тогда это тебе тоже понравится, - с уверенной ухмылкой Проул взял Джазза за запястья и поднял, усаживая на столе. Затем Проул завёл его руки ему за спину и заурчал, когда Джазз дёрнулся, услышав, как вокруг его запястий защёлкнулись наручники. – Сейчас всё будет на моих условиях.

\- Оо, да ты у нас развратный мех? – ухмыльнулся Джазз и потянулся к нему снова, простонав, когда Проул встретил его губы неистовым, властным поцелуем.

-Ты даже не представляешь, насколько, - прошептал Проул, прервав поцелуй на мгновение, и со сбивчивым шумом вентсистем принялся вылизывать сенсорный рожок на шлеме Джазза, наслаждаясь сладкими стонами, которые полились из вокалайзера его бондмейта. От этого его возбуждение нарастало всё быстрее и быстрее... было в Джаззе что-то такое, отчего энергон вскипал в его топливопроводах, и стоило Проулу попробовать своего бондмейта на вкус, и он уже никак не мог насытиться.

Вскоре белые пальцы нашли приоткрытый в нетерпении порт Джазза и принялись играть с чувствительной окантовкой, дразня бондмейта до тех пор, пока тот не начал умолять о большем. Только тогда один из пальцев скользнул внутрь и начал уверенно потирать невидимые сенсорные узлы, заставив Джазза взвыть от удовольствия.

\- Ннхх, ааа, да, Проулер… Я так и знал, что ты этого хочешь, - выдохнул Джазз, притушив визор и подгоняя Проула слабыми толчками бёдер.

\- Очевидно, примерно так же, как и ты, - мурлыкнул Проул, погружая два пальца глубоко в гладкий порт и разводя их, отчего у Джазза вырвался несдержанный вскрик, и он упал спиной на стол, пока Проул продолжал ласкать губами и глоссой рожок на его шлеме.

\- О, Проул, ещё, пожалуйста… хочу тебя… трахни меня, я несколько недель только об этом и мечтал, - Джазз со стоном обхватил ногами талию Проула, поднимая к нему горящий желанием взгляд из-под тёмного визора.

\- Мм, какой у меня нетерпеливый бондмейт, - протянул Проул, урча двигателем и замедляя движение пальцев, прежде чем медленно извлечь их с влажным звуком из тщательно подготовленного порта, стараясь огладить по пути каждый встреченный сенсорный узел. Поднеся измазанные пальцы ко рту, Проул лизнул их с низким стоном, затем коснулся ими губ Джазза и втолкнул их к нему в рот с лукавой улыбкой.

\- Оближи их, Джазз. Попробуй, как ты возбуждён для меня.

\- Мм… - Джазз мог издавать лишь бессвязные звуки, жадно посасывая светлые пальцы. Его рот распахнулся в беззвучном крике, когда Проул передвинулся и что-то, гораздо более твёрдое и крупное, чем пальцы, толкнулось в его порт и медленно скользнуло внутрь, заполняя его полностью и просто восхитительно растягивая. – О шлак, Проул…

Проул поцеловал его снова, заглушая его стоны, и начал ритмично входить в скованного бондмейта. Его пальцы огладили грудь Джазза и приласкали фары, затем крепко сжали тазовую секцию, удерживая Джазза на месте, в то время как Проул начал постепенно набирать темп.

\- Такой тесный, Джазз… ты весь мой, - тихо прорычал он, толкаясь бёдрами сильнее и быстрее к задыхающемуся, стонущему бондмейту.

Джазз отключил визор и откинул голову назад, пока Проул грубо овладевал им. Его пальцы сжались, царапая твёрдую поверхность стола, а весь его корпус дёргался при каждом мощном толчке. Коннектор Проула заполнял его с нарастающей сладкой болью, стимулируя самые дальние сенсорные узлы снова и снова, усиливая заряд глубоко внутри него; их разнузданный коннект балансировал на грани боли.

Они яростно толкались друг к другу, их вздохи и стоны наполняли отсек, корпуса потрескивали от напряжения и жара, излучаемых их системами. Джазз чувствовал, что перезагрузка уже близка, во всех системах билось удовольствие, которое дарил ему Проул, коннектящий его буквально до отключения процессора, и он задыхался и громко подвывал сквозь стиснутые дентапластины, не заботясь о том, что кто-то за стеной мог их услышать.

Проул издал резкий, сдавленный звук, его движения стали более отрывистыми – и тут в дверь постучали.

\- Шлак… - раздражённо пробормотал он, замедляя движения.

\- Ннгхх, забей… потом зайдут…

\- Что, если они услышат? – Проул слегка нахмурился, но его сомнения быстро рассыпались прахом под сладким поцелуем бондмейта.

\- Пускай, - ухмыльнулся Джазз и издал низкий стон, когда Проул снова набрал темп, толкаясь в него ещё сильнее и более настойчиво, чем раньше. – О, Проул… шлак, да, ДА!!

Что и следовало ожидать, в дверь постучали снова.

\- Проул, это я. Я хотел узнать, не могли бы мы провести совещание пораньше. У меня в скором времени намечается встреча с американским президентом.

\- Шлак, это Прайм! - охнул Джазз и застонал снова, поскольку Проул, судя по всему, даже не собирался замедлять движения.

\- Мне казалось, ты этого хотел? – мурлыкнул тот, с озорным огоньком в оптике.

\- Проул, это Прайм! Ты должен, ннгхх, ооо Праймас… должен остановиться, - выдохнул Джазз, в изумлении глядя на решительно настроенного бондмейта.

\- О нет, ты не встанешь отсюда, пока не перезагрузишься как следует, мой вечно ненасытный Джазз, - Проул ухмыльнулся и хлопнул ладонью по кнопке открытия двери, с силой вбиваясь в Джазза снова и снова и игнорируя его тихие стоны удовольствия и смущения, когда Прайм переступил через порог и дверь закрылась у него за спиной.

\- Ээ… Проул? – Прайм замер, как вкопанный. Его оптика вспыхнула и уставилась на открывшуюся ему картину: стонущий Джазз, бессильно раскинувшийся на рабочем столе Проула, и сам Проул, с тихими, напряжёнными стонами входящий в него мощными и быстрыми толчками. – Я… я могу зайти позже… - пробормотал он, полностью поглощённый завораживающим зрелищем, и его двигатель взревел, когда Джазз внезапно выгнулся с воплем удовольствия, накрытый волнами перезагрузки.

\- В этом нет… необходимости, Прайм, - глухо выдохнул Проул. – Я освобожусь через минуту. Прошу… мм, присаживайтесь, - спокойно продолжил он, слишком спокойно.

Прайм издал слабый звук в ответ и медленно направился к креслу для посетителей. Он не мог оторвать взгляд от дрожащего корпуса Джазза, и… это что, наручники?

Приподняв своего бондмейта – нежно, бережно – и прижавшись губами к его шлему, Проул улыбнулся Джаззу, который изо всех сил старался не вспыхнуть от смущения и не обращать внимания на нежданного зрителя.

\- Проул… сними их с меня… - прошептал он.

Покачав шлемом с тихим смешком, Проул уселся обратно в кресло и неторопливо надавил на плечи Джазза, понуждая его опуститься на колени.

\- Ты получил своё, любимый… теперь моя очередь… - ласково ответил он, невинно подрагивая дверцами.

\- Но… Проул…?

\- Нет-нет, ты сам сказал, что хочешь прямо здесь, прямо сейчас… - придвинув кресло ближе к столу, Проул выпрямился и вежливо кивнул Прайму, невозмутимо собирая разбросанные датапады. – Начнём, сэр?

Прайм неосознанно выпрямился в своём кресле, чтобы заглянуть за край стола, за которым сидел Проул.

– Мм, да, да, разумеется… Я хотел узнать, какую информацию тебе удалось найти касательно политиков, которые пытаются собрать доказательства того, что мы представляем опасность… - пробормотал он, ни на мгновение не отводя оптики от шлема Джазза, частично скрытого столом и совершающего довольно очевидные движения между раздвинутых ног Проула.

\- Кхм, - Проул едва слышно кашлянул, и его дверцы завибрировали, когда рот Джазза со стоном сомкнулся на навершии его коннектора. – Да, а вот и подобранные мной данные, - Проул протянул Прайму датапад, и тот взял его, наклонившись вперёд, чтобы получше рассмотреть, чем был занят Джазз. – Полагаю, вы сочтёте их вполне исчерпывающими.

\- Угу, - невнятно выдал Прайм, мельком взглянув на датапад. Скользящий влажный звук и тихий стон привлекли его внимание, и взгляд его оптики вернулся к Джаззу, коротко метнувшись к Проулу. Единственным намёком на то, что с его неимоверно сдержанным заместителем было что-то не так, являлись его непрерывно дрожащие дверо-крылья и системы охлаждения, работающие на высоких оборотах в попытке охладить его корпус, пока его бондмейт, сидящий между его ног, неторопливо посасывал его коннектор, будто последний энергонный леденец на Кибертроне. – Я мог бы… подождать… если ты… если ты предпочёл бы…? – смущённо пробормотал Прайм, и его собственные кулеры заработали активнее, когда ладонь Проула легла на тёмный шлем Джазза, игриво обводя сенсорный рожок.

\- Нет, ничего страшного. Кроме того, у вас весьма плотный график. Нам ничто не мешает обсудить план дальнейших действий и выбрать место для обращения к человеческому правительству прямо сейчас, - мягко ответил Проул. Его низкий тенор был окрашен лёгкой хрипотцой, и казалось, из его вокалайзера была готова вот-вот вырваться статика.

 - Если ты настаиваешь. Это не займёт много времени, - Прайм кивнул, скорее для того, чтобы убедить самого себя, нежели Проула, и взгляд его оптики вновь был притянут к шлему Джазза, который теперь ритмично двигался вверх-вниз.

Джазз застонал, не выпуская изо рта немаленький коннектор, скользкий от его собственной смазки. Шлак, он и забыл, каким извращённым мог быть Проул, когда оказывался в настроении, но заставить его, Джазза, ласкать ему коннектор во время совещания с самим Праймом – такое Джаззу и в голову не приходило до настоящего момента. Его двигатель мощно взревел, когда Проул нежно приласкал его сенсорные рожки, и бёдра бондмейта неуловимо приподнялись навстречу его глоссе, обвивавшейся вокруг гладких, горячих пластинок возбуждённого коннектора. Их энергетические поля потрескивали, сливаясь друг с другом, вся эта ситуация заводила их до предела, но Проул, по-видимому, вовсе не собирался ускорять происходящее.

\- Как я уже утверждал на наших предыдущих встречах, я не думаю, что настроенный против нас член правительства будет по-прежнему сохранять свою позицию, как только мы представим мировым лидерам наши аргументы. Он одинок в своём мнении, и его доводы, по всей видимости, основываются на необъективных фактах, полученных из не слишком достоверных источников, - вкратце разъяснил Проул, передавая Прайму ещё один датапад.

\- Мм, необъективных… - пробормотал Прайм, стараясь изо всех сил сосредоточить внимание на чём угодно, кроме шлема Джазза и звуков, которые ни с чем нельзя было спутать. Не говоря уже о явственно участившейся работе вентсистем Проула, невзирая на его невозмутимый тон и поведение, что означало, что праксианец, вероятно, был близок к сносящей процессор перезагрузке. – Думаю, этого будет достаточно… Хорошо… только…

\- Прошу прощения, Прайм, одну минуту… - Проул поднял ладонь, скользнул взглядом вниз, обхватывая второй ладонью шлем Джазза, и сдвинулся в кресле, и его коннектор исчез во рту Джазза полностью, под его тихий стон. – Осторожнее с этим, Джазз… мы ведь не хотим никаких несчастных случаев, не так ли? – промурлыкал он, поглаживая чёрный шлем, и от Джазза послышался удивлённый стон и шипение статики в вокалайзере, когда коннектор Проула неожиданно заполнил его рот до предела.

Резко выдохнув воздух из вентсистем, Джазз сглотнул, чувствуя вкус смазки, сочащейся из кончика чувствительного коннектора Проула, ощущая его пульсацию всей глоссой и горлом, и снова начал двигаться. Скользя вверх и вниз по влажному коннектору, он издал низкий стон, невероятно возбуждённый тем, как Проул властно управлял им, чувствуя, как ладонь сжимает его шлем и помогает ему двигаться, и он вбирал его коннектор в рот целиком, снова и снова.

Вновь обратив взгляд к Прайму и крепко прижимая одну ладонь к столу, Проул слегка склонил шлем набок.

\- Полагаю, на этом у нас всё, Прайм?

\- О… Ооо, да… да, конечно… спасибо за… это, Проул, - с запинками выдавил Прайм, потирая затылок и чувствуя собственное нарастающее возбуждение при виде того, как Джазз заглатывает коннектор своего бондмейта, а Проул между делом помогает ему с этим, так, будто это было самым нормальным и публичным действом на свете. О, чего бы он ни отдал, чтобы только дождаться окончания происходящего. Чувствуя, что Проул до сих пор держался лишь на своём самоконтроле, Прайм кивнул ему. – Я… сообщу тебе, как обстоят дела.

\- Будьте так добры, - вежливо кивнул в ответ Проул, с едва слышной статикой в голосе.

Добравшись до двери и поспешно выйдя, Прайм замер сразу за порогом и прижался затылком к прохладному металлу. Его чувствительные аудиодатчики уловили тихий стон, быстро становящийся всё громче и громче и, наконец, достигший пика, когда Проул перезагрузился со страстным, несдержанным криком, от которого по его спинному каркасу пробежала дрожь.

Перезагрузка нахлынула столь внезапно, что ни Джазз, ни Проул не были к этому готовы. Взгляд Проула застыл на двери, и стоило ей закрыться, как он откинул голову с бесстыдным воплем. Его бёдра безудержно вздрагивали, а пальцы впились в подлокотники кресла, когда удовольствие обрушилось на него каскадом, и трансфлюид выплеснулся из коннектора в тёплый, искусный рот, прильнувший к нему меж его ног.

Джазз со стоном быстро сглотнул горячую жидкость. Его вентсистемы захлёбывались воздухом от того, как Проул кричал в своей разрядке. Их взгляды встретились, когда он медленно отстранился, слизывая последние капли трансфлюида, показавшиеся на кончике опустошённого коннектора Проула, и праксианец вздрогнул в ответ, тихонько застонав от удовольствия.

\- Шлак, Проул… Ну ты и развратный, хитропроцессорный извращенец… - негромко воскликнул Джазз, поднимаясь по корпусу Проула и оставляя на своём пути дорожку из поцелуев, пока, наконец, не добрался до его губ.

Проул разомкнул наручники на Джаззе дрожащими пальцами и заурчал, обхватывая ладонью шлем диверсанта и сплетая с ним глоссы в глубоком, нежном поцелуе.

\- Что ж… я больше никого не жду… - невнятно прошептал он, всё ещё приходя в себя от экстаза.

\- Ржа побери, Проулер… - Джазз хохотнул и игриво прикусил нижнюю губу Проула, устраиваясь на его коленях прямо над его разгорячённой интерфейс-системой. – Ты просто подарок от самого Праймаса.

Ответом ему стал лишь низкий стон удовольствия, когда тёмные пальцы нашли ноющий в ожидании порт и, не теряя времени, нырнули в его манящее тепло.

 

Конец


End file.
